Good Alpha
by Moiself
Summary: Dean Ambrose might be an alpha and Roman Reigns might be an omega, but don't let that confuse you. Roman is absolutely dominant and Dean is an eager to please sub with a knot. [Ambreigns, alpha/omega, knotting]


**_I had fun with this prompt from the kink meme. I love a/b/o & I love situations that are turned on their heads, so this one could have been made for me._**

 ** _Already posted to my tumblr, but I'm popping it here too in case I decide to revisit this pair :)_**

* * *

"Well? What do you think?"

Roman turned his torso this way and that, admiring the sleek movement of the bright blue satin of his robe as it rippled over his body. It was short enough that it fell to only mid thigh, giving Dean a tantalising glimpse of the swell of the omega's ass as the fabric swished about, the tell tale glisten of slick starting to shine on his honeyed skin.

"Very nice."

"Nice? Nice? Is that all you have to say? Maybe you need a closer look, Alpha...I think you'll see I'm a little more than just _nice_ …"

A shiver ran through Dean as Roman fixed a predatory glare upon him, stalking him across the bedroom with all the fluid grace of a big cat hunting down a deer. He was motionless, frozen by a delicious cocktail of lust and awe to his spot sitting nude on the edge of the mattress, hands placed neatly upon his spread knees, cock fat and hard against his thigh.

He swallowed as Roman drew nearer, loosening the tied belt that held the robe shut just as he reached Dean, slotting himself between the other man's legs. Dean's hand reached for the omega, only to be stilled by a sharp glance from the standing man.

"You _look_ with your eyes, Alpha."

"Sorry, Roman."

Roman swept a hand down the length of his own chest, parting the blue satin to expose his naked torso to the alpha.

"Too much temptation? Let's do something about that. Move up the bed...right up...go on…"

As Dean shuffled backwards, Roman pulled the belt fully free of its loops, clasping it in his hand as he mounted the bed, prowling over Dean's body, caging him in with his arms and legs. He halted only when his thick thighs were astride the other man's trim stomach. The combined scent of their arousal bloomed, filling the room with a fragrance that was uniquely, perfectly _them_.

"Arms up."

Dean followed his omega's command without hesitation, crossing his wrists above his head, his breath evening out as Roman wound the satin belt around them, securing them together to the headboard.

Roman leaned over him, his own hands braced now either side of Dean's head as he lowered his lips to his alpha's for a brief kiss, fingers raking over his shoulders and chest, coming to rest on his abdomen as the omega raised himself up on his knees. He smiled down at Dean, eyes dark with desire.

"No temptation for you now, Alpha, so shall we try that again...what do you think?"

"Beautiful, Roman...you're beautiful."

A pleased smile spread across the larger man's face. He shrugged the unbound robe from his shoulders, taking delight in the tiny gasp that escaped Dean as the falling satin pooled around his hard cock. He reached behind himself and whisked it away, drawing another little moan from the alpha at the sensation.

"Not Roman...don't call me Roman…"

"You're beautiful... _mate_ …"

Now it was Roman who was moaning, a low, throaty, near purr.

"Yes, Alpha! Oh god! It makes me so wet when you say that…"

He slipped a hand between his legs, past his proud little omega cocklet and sack, fingers wet and glossy with slick when he brought it back. Dean's eyes flew wide and his lips parted, closing only around Roman's digits as he sucked them clean.

"Look how wet I am for you, Alpha...taste how wet I am. So ready for your knot...are you ready to give it to me?"

He withdrew his fingers from his alpha's mouth to allow him to answer.

"Yes mate, ready for you...all for you...only you."

Roman reached behind himself once more, wrapping his big hand around Dean's cock to hold him steady. Rising up on strong thighs, he positioned himself so the leaking head was poised at his entrance, eyes rolling backwards, head rolling backwards as he sank down, taking the firm length into himself.

"Good Alpha, so good, _my_ good Alpha, all mine…"

They quickly fell into the rhythm of a long mated pair, Dean's hips thrusting upwards to meet Roman's rolling rise and fall, the familiar catch at the omega's rim soon heralding his alpha's approaching knot.

"I can feel you, Alpha...let it go, fill me up...plug up my hole, I want to feel your fat knot inside me...making me come…"

Dean's face, contorted with the effort of resistance, suddenly relaxed, bliss falling over his features as his knot swelled, catching inside his omega. Roman clenched his ass around the thick bulb, able now only to grind his hips, locked together with Dean. His hands wandered across his body, pinching and tweaking at his nipples, thumbing at his cocklet, the little hard shaft freely leaking copious amounts of precome.

"Fill me, Alpha...fill me up…"

Roman squeezed again, the pressure of his ass tipping Dean over the edge, the Alpha coming with a roar as his first release shot into his omega's channel.

"Yes, Alpha! Yes! Give it all to me!"

The omega rubbed fiercely at his little cock, precome easing his motions until he too was coming, clear omega come spilling over Dean's stomach. He smeared the watery fluid across the skin of the alpha's toned abdomen.

"Mine."

He raised his hand to Dean's lips once more, offering the other man a taste of the essence that lingered on his skin. Fingers licked clean, he gingerly leaned forwards, conscious of the tug where they were tied to loosen the satin belt that anchored his alpha to the headboard. The gentle jostling motion triggered a second wave of come from Dean, Roman's lower belly starting to curve gently, bulging outwards from the sheer volume of his alpha's seed.

Lightly rubbing at Dean's arms he showered him with kisses and praise, his alpha purring contentedly under the butterfly touch of his lips and the whisper of his sweet words.

"So good for me, Alpha...always so good…so perfect."

Arms released at last, Dean ached to wrap them around his precious mate, but instinct intervened. He must see to his mate's comfort first. Reaching for the nightstand he grabbed the bottle of water he had left there earlier, offering it first to Roman, who as always refused, making sure that Dean took a mouthful first.

Now it was Dean's turn to pet his mate, hands sweeping over Roman's soft skin, tenderly caressing the roundness of his belly, pressing lightly against the swollen flesh. Roman moaned under his touch, rocking against his knot, sparking a third release.

Gathering his omega into an embrace, Dean lowered them together onto the pillows to wait out his knot, draping the sheet over Roman's broad back and basking in the heat of the other man's body and the words he sleepily muttered into the crook of the alpha's neck.

"My perfect Alpha...always so good for me…"


End file.
